


Arigatou (If I go around the world, without you there is no light)

by LadyAllana



Series: Enlistment Fics [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Enlistment Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4871548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAllana/pseuds/LadyAllana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles and unfinished random stuff about Jaechun. </p><p>(Because we are all waiting and I can't seem to write a full story without writing a million side scenarios.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The One With the Poor Sensory Couple Assistant PD

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not Japanese, the title is from FTISLAND song Arigatou (which wasn't translated as Thank You) from their New Page album. Check out the live with translations if you can, it's heartbreaking and beautiful.
> 
>  
> 
> ~ Also I'm trying to write thisAU fic and it's going soooo slow because first of all I'm lazy and secondly, all this weird depressive stuff keep pouring out of me....well school is starting so, yeah 
> 
> There is that:D 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

''You see, how to say this....we were wondering, you know...''

 

The third producer's second assistant looks at him as if he is a deep sea shark about to devour her whole, her legs are trembling, there are tears in her eyes. 

 

Yoochun honestly has no idea why she is so scared of him. He is so sleepy that the white Starbucks cup in his right hand looks like a fluffy pillow, the make up noona is holding his eyelid by two fingers just to stop his eye from closing and ruining the invisible, but very much needed needed eyeliner. 

 

''We wanted to know if Jaejoong shi could... sing the OST....not that they don't like your voice, of course. Not at all...ee, I'm a big fan, the best. I love all of you.''

 

Something, Yoochun thinks,must have changed, his stance, his expression...or maybe it is the spilled coffee on the floor but make up noona has took a step back to clean her brushes and the producers assistant is openly crying now.

 

''What did you say?''

 

''Uh, they want Jaejoong shi to sing the OST.'' she repeats as if she is in a fast reading competition.

 

She is looking at his hand, which kind of looks like bright pink and blistering but Yoochun is not sure because his vision is becoming a little bit blurry.

 

''Jae..'' he says. ''Jaejoong I mean...''

 

It feels like there is a live octopus in his throat – just like the time when he was fresh on Korean soil and Jae and Changmin forced him to eat that squicky thing and he almost drowned but they were laughing so hard that it felt like a good way to die, almost- 

 

_won't be here..._

 

His manager is already nearing with an ice pack and he looks ready to throw it on his head.

 

''Jaejoong shi is enlisting.'' he says calmly.

 

The ice on his hand doesn't register onto his brain, there is a buzzing noise there, it feels so crowded that there is no place for hot or cold or even the pain, which feels like nothing compared to this.

 

_Jae is enlisting._

 

''Oh'' says the assistant again, calmer now that she is facing the manager hyung. ''What about Xia then?''


	2. The One with the Poor Sensory Couple PD/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a continuation...but I got stuck. Also why is Heechul in this? I have no idea except it was written around the time he cut his hair short and I was...
> 
> it was like Magic ok! (He is so hot, he is on fireee)

Yoochun goes through his scenes relatively fast, the director applauds but he can't remember a single thing he said when finally gets into his car.

 

It feels hard to breathe, and no he won't be needing the manager hyung or the groceries.

 

It feels like an asthma attack and if hyung could call Yoohwanie please, because he doesn't plan to return home until late.

 

Yes, he knows the schedule for tomorrow.

 

He is crying.

 

**

 

Jae's house is warm. It has always been warm because Jae is always cold and he doesn't have them to snuggle with anymore.

 

''Yaa, you home?''

 

His voice is cracking.

 

''Yoochunnie is that you?''

 

He is kind of confused because the voice coming from the living room is not Jae or Su or any one of Jae's army of sisters and friends. He kicks off his shoes and puts his coat on the flower pattern arm chair that is for no reason located next to the door.

 

Heechul hyung comes out in bright pink pants and a pink tshirt, his hair a bun on his head and Hiro attached to his leg.

 

Heechul gives him a smirk and a handshake, then points to the bedroom.

 

''Your boy is sleeping.''

 

''We were talking and there was crying and not enough booze...you know the drill.''

 

Drill as in Heechul probably needed to rock Jae to sleep singing stupid Super Junior songs with his stupid off key voice, and Yoochun wasn't there and he was in Jae's bedroom.

 

And it makes no sense that he suddenly feels so angry, like he is on fire, because Heechul has known him longer than Yoochun and Heechul has a boyfriend (who is in China or God knows where)

 

Heechul gives him a weird look which turns into an understanding smile then practically throws Hiro at him.

 

''It's good that you are here dongsaeng. Cook him some soup ...and I'm always here if you need to talk.''

 

And then he goes out the door laughing silently, murmuring something about Yunho owing him money for this shit.

 

**

 

''Hyung...'' he whispers, opening the door slightly. Hiro shuffles in and tries to get up on the bed.

 

Talking about the bed, Jaejoong is at the very edge of it, wrapped in a cocoon of Hello Kitty blankets, there is a purple sweatshırt on his head, which probably belonged to Heechul, but Yoochun has no reason to get angry. 

 

Then he reminds himself that he hasn't had a reason to get angry for the last 12 years but he always gets this way and Jae is going so maybe this is the right time to stop being a stupid coward and finally finally admit...

 

Jae sniffles under the covers because Hiro is barking at him and one pale hand draws from the blankets and hugs Hiro close. 

 

''Hyung-'' Yoochun tries again, slowly bloodshot eyes look up to him.

 

''Chunnie?''

 

Yoochum makes a quiet hmm sound.

 

''Where is Heenim?''

 

''He went home.''

 

He gets closer until he is sitting next to the weird looking lump that is supposed to be his soul mate and it's dark in the room so it's ok, Yoochun doesn't have a reason to blush or sweat or tremble.

 

Jae's arms shoot out and grab his waist from both sides.

 

Yoochun is trembling.


	3. The One with the Insomnia ( or The One with Junsu's Fault)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I bet you can guess when this was written :D

He is burning. The sheet stick to his skin as if they are the swimsuit that gets stuck in unholy places after a sea in the middle of a sunny day, they stick like the briefs he used to come in when he secretly thought of Jaejoong back when they were teenagers sharing a room, it's an habit he is getting reacquainted with these days, coming completely untouched. Yoochun hasn't felt like this for so long that the rumors have spread about his unbreakable control, that no dancer could sway him. But now, after years of forgetting and suppressing and ignoring he feels sixteen again. As if he is a newbie again, a teenager again as if he is still sharing a room, a bed with Jae and everything aches so excruciatingly sweet. It's shameful and horrifying and Yoochun doesn't even like men. Or maybe he does, who knows, he never had this kind of reaction to any other human being. No one made him made him want to scream, no one made him cry, no one made him want to itch himself out of his skin like Jae did. 

 

With Jae's holiday mere 4 hours away, Yoochun finds himself hyperventilating in his bedroom, sweat and come cooling down on his feverish skin, sheets crumbled between white fingers and surely this anxiety is not good for his asthma or his heart or this oncoming brain aneurysm. Jae would know how to calm him down right away but he has been gone for three months now. Yoochun has been so good at denying and procrastinating. He has made himself busy with fanmeeting and dramas and kept replaying Jae's rendition of 'Because I Love You' so much that he is sure half of the views on YouTube are his. Junsu, busy with his musical has kept a half radio silence and didn't bring anything about hyung up in their conversations. Yoochun suspected he was more scared then busy because even he could see the frantic look in his eyes when he looked at the mirror. But one message from the bastard had set him off so quickly that he was sure that the earth forgot its axis for a moment. 

 

''Chun ah are you ready for tomorrow?''

 

That is the problem. In no known universe was Yoochun ready or could ever be ready to face Jae after his abrupt confession and lip bleeding kiss three months ago. He is excited and aroused and horny and terrified and ready to puke his guts out and drink himself to a coma and buy a ticket to Los Angeles right now and...

 

No Yoochun isn't ready

 

and he can't wait.


End file.
